1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nestable chair according to the preamble of claim 1.
The chairs that are usable for conventions, conferences and similar events are usually nestable with each other so that, at the end of the event, the chairs can be stored in restricted spaces. A typical solution for nesting chairs provides the possibility of superposing the chairs in vertical direction, with each lower chair nested with respect to the chair immediately above it.
2. Description of the Related Art
Also known are chairs that can be nested together in horizontal direction, in which the front legs of a first chair can be inserted between the rear legs of a second chair, identical to the first one, when the two chairs are approached to each other in the longitudinal direction.